Silent Hush
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Upon their death,Inuyasha becomes determined to make Kagome known of his feelings for her,and before they parted from another's side in death. One last first kiss was shared before their wish was made and they faded from this world.Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hush

~Chapter One~

Last First Kiss

BY Inuyashas Youkai

*I do not own Inuyasha ,the song Your Call by Secondhand Serenade ,nor anything thereof . :( As Always all that I ask is that you enjoy this tale ,and to review. Please...*

**Your Call ~Secondhand Serenade**

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
>call I'm desperate for your voice<br>Listening to the song we used to sing  
>In the car, do you remember<br>Butterfly, Early Summer  
>It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet<br>Like when we would meet_

I was born to tell you I love you  
>and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
>I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh<br>Cause every breath that you will take  
>when you are sitting next to me<br>will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?

I was born to tell you I love you  
>and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home

I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have..

_~In The End Time Stood Still~_

Frozen,within each other's embrace,captured by each other's lips,stained in bloody crimson,and leaning into one another for comfort,one last heavily, the young woman hanging by her fists on the creamed -colored shirt of the man, currently holding her tightly around her waist. The miko shuddered against the ferousity and need behind the hanyou's passionate kiss. His actions taking her upon surprise,but soon melted against his feather-like movements against her lips ,as her confession of love for him and her farewell.

The Hanyou wrapped within her devoted love knowing their time together would both end by their untimely death's ,made a decision at that moment they were both struck down. This was the determination that the woman secured in his hold within his arms would know how he felt about her. Kagome .In their last moments, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than this moment to never end ,but because he knew it wouldn't .The Hanyou would show her how much he loved her,and in the end ,that he chose her.

The need for breath forced them to pull hesitantly apart ,just after Inuyasha,weakened by his injuries,and fell to his knees bringing his love with him. The hanyou noticed Kagome pulling out the small pink orb ,now within her small fingers,complete. The girl returned his gaze with a loving smile, that Inuyasha couldn't help but return before she strained to whisper something. Luckily Inuyasha was hanyou,hearing her soft spoken request, as he took her hands in his before stroking her cheek and nodding his head slightly. The world fell away from them ,leaving only the two standing ,alone to share their last moments,and time stood still.

Pulling tightly back within each others warmth to share one last kiss before they parted from each other's side,while they both made there last wish on the jewel ,and leaving their silent preyers of their hearts fall away. Only confirmed by the whisper of their soft touch,when their lips met,and their love was known .

'I love you so much Kagome. I chose you .Its always been you'

'I love you too ,Inuyasha.I have always loved you'

There wish now made upon the jewel casted ,the small jewel turned white as it swallowed the two still firmly attached to one another. The images, and lost memories faded through them as they passed quickly into their minds . Once the light dispersed ,disappearing as quickly as it had come ,and the two that made the wish upon the Shikon Jewel, fell to the ground .The ones who survived only looked on in awe, taking everything in from begining to end leading them to this one spot .Their gaze finally falling to their friends collasped on the ground in their death, with their hands holding on to one it wasn't for the blood ,one would think they were merely,only sleeping ,but Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshoomeru, and Kouga knew better. As the last survivors of the battle ,painfully taking in the visage of there freedom ,it was hard in the end taking in the death's of their loved one's ,and wondering if it was worth it, It was. Although the two died ,Inuyasha and Kagome in the end finally found what they all knew, before they passed on.

The memories flowed through how everything came to be as they buried them,with tears in their eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome were both buried together ,as their friends felt was appropriate in the place where they first met,under the Goshinboku Tree. Never knowing what happened to the jewel or what Kagome or Inuyasha wished before they left their family in the past . Their only hope was that in the end, the two lovers would be together now ,or would be soon reunited in another life...

~ The Battles end ~

The moment had finally come, accidently on purpose ,when searching for him, by chance stumbling to come face to face with the one who would decide their fate. , Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kouga's clan, and Sesshomeru were all led from different directions to this very spot. The ambush opposing their attack was led by the two brother's ,Inuyasha and Sesshomeru,and the others falling into place standing behind them. The battle became rather violently grusome,as many fell,like a domino effect ,when hell broke lose.

Fighting blindly through the heavy mist of poisonous miasma,darkening the expanse. Kagome tried to clear the path ,while at the same time with her sacred abilities assisted her friends in battle .Running out of arrows, thankfully now having the ability to reach what was once blocked from her, her powers were at full compacity. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to save all of them ,but they did what they set out to do ,and still had hours passed slowly, and with their exaustion from their injuries made time seem to flow into days.

Once nearing the end, both sides were now equally matched in numbers,and they still fought relentlessly. When the battle came to a close and the attack that took the vile beast from his pathetic existence,Inuyasha, Kagome ,and Sesshomeru threw their combined aura's from their weapons to merge and soar towards Naraku,killing remains now blew with the gust of wind,but unfortunately before he was destroyed Naraku took one with him. At the same time as Naraku's talons pierced Kagome's flesh within her chest,Kikyo sent forth her revenge with her arrows towards Inuyasha,sinking deeply into his lungs and his spleen.

Ignoring Inuyasha's injuries,he rushed to the girl making her descent to the ground ,and catching her before she fell . Suddenly to the others once cheering of their victory,sombered with the scene playing out in front of them. Kagome and Inuyasha were dying from the injuries ,and that they were taken and fading from this earth together. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to pull her against his chest and held her tightly against him. To their surprise , Inuyasha had done the very thing that he wanted to do for so long ,and sadly it would be their last first kiss...Or Would It?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hush

Chapter Two Left Behind and Waiting

By Inuyashas Youkai

Sango and Miroku stayed in the village for many years after their passing, raising Shippo. It was until the news that brought Sango expecting. It was the begining of her and Miroku's family,that rose a need to return to her own village,and to rebuild. Miroku of course, had chose to accompany her happily with their new family and upcoming marriage in mind, before they left. Although Shippo couldn't find it within him to follow,for the need to stay and look after his parents resting place,was greater.

It was shortly after the vows were exchanged,and the goodbyes were said,Miroku and Sango were gone to begin their new life. Saddened,Shippo didn't blame them for departing but now the kit felt more alone,and thought more with the feelings of them leaving about his deceased parents. In time the small kin of Kagome's busied himself to occupy his time,while preventing the thought's surrounding the day when his mother left him alone,and to escape from the feelings it brought forth.

With everything he took part in to achieve this his visits to their grave site slowed until ceasing about two years after they faded from this earth. Shippo helped Kaede as she was becoming more fragile while she aged,gathering herbs, training,and if he had gotten the rare urge to visit their graves. Walking in a daze,letting his feet guide him towards the place he hadn't dared step towards, and then with a sigh looked to the deep blue. Returning to glace where his mind had taken him ,with a inkling of where it was,a heaviness growing and tugging at his heartstrings.

' I hope you both found each other Mom and Dad. I love you both. I sure miss you guys. ' Shippo's silent whisper rang through the tress and echoed oddly,in his loneliness.

Suddenly the skies grew darker,while the ominous clouds slowly devoured the clear if answering his question ,a large boom crashed accompanied by a flicker of light across the sky. Jumping slightly,if Shippo wasn't positive of Naraku's passing,one would think that the vile beast had once again returned to threaten what little the kit had left. Watching curiously at the pecular and somewhat luminously creepy vision that unfolded in front of his widened gaze. Unsure of what turn of events would show themselves in result, regardless the kit found himself unable to move ,frozen in shock,and it became fruitless to try.

Shortly following the thunders roar,echoing in his ears,the ground shook slightly, and persisted until the two anomolies became in sync with each other. Shippo's eyes widened like two brown saucers to the possibility that this peculiar event presented. Furthermore confused on how if it was so, how was it that it caused this event to occur,and why. Realization dawned on the small but older child, that his parents never met in the end after their death,but were separated somehow. The fox pondered the idea of Inuyasha might have been decended to the pits of hell, as Kikyo originally intended to drag then abandoning him,and since she was no where to be seen after Naraku was killed ,it was possible. While Kagome's soul had risen to the gates of heaven,made the kit saddened with the thought and hoped what it all meant wasn't true.

A soft feminine whisper dragged him from his current path and when his name was spoken ,he found his chest tighten when her familar voice reached his ears,and soon the tears fell. Shippo didn't need confirmation on whom the sweet, welcoming voice was for he knew,and luckily for him because in that moment couldn't find his voice. A presence wrapped around his form as to embrace him, the memories that the known person that held him brought ,and filled his heart with both happiness and sorrow. The small disterbance in the alcove where Shippo now stood continued as a rainless storm that consisted of large bolts of lightening and the enormous quakes within the ground,and shaking it as if it were going to collasp from underneath them if it continued.

Shaken from his experiance,Shippo was pulled from his lowered gaze to flicker open towards the sound of the commotion near him. It seemed that the sounds and movements that occured in the moments in his rememberance of his mother caused an uproar. The nearby trees in the area were slightly slumped over and upturned by the roots,except one. The Sacred Tree. Not only that but close to where he stood was a patch of ground that was scorched with no life bearing in it and next to it was another spot where it seemed to shadow the other,even in the suns light. Slightly shocked and more confused by this while attempting to help Kaede calm the villagers.

When Shippo was finally alone to his own thoughts with his eyes caught by the moons light. There was something in his mothers voice that invoked fear, confusion,anger, and the concept of being lost with the worry not knowing where she was . Those feelings infuriated him that something was trying to make his mother Kagome feel this way and confirmed that he was wrong in his first theory ,but it hadn't made him feel any better. There was no way in hell that Kagome was in heaven ,if she was able to still be able to come to him and with her soul being in that state. Althought if that was true if Kagome wasn't in heaven or with Inuyasha in hell,where was she?

To further his frustration was it seemed that she was trying to tell him sonething but what was it,and what was with the strange impression left in the was like it was made by two powerfull forces though because the aura left by it and surround it made him shiver. Futhermore there was also the voice and the storm that was brought forth when Shippo heard it. Were they connected ,if so what had created it and why. As everything merged together to something that was recorded to occur within minutes, when it had felt like hours,and to top it off it seemed there was something missing. But what? Shippo knew it was something of importance that somehow seemed to be hidden underneath it all. It was like a unknown mystery, a promise to him to be conveyed when the time presented itself .To this point the kit didn't didn't have a clue, and in defeat Shippo snuggled into the branch of the his dad's tree with sleep quickly snatching him.

Waking up to the suns rays to begin his normal routine with the notion of talking to someone like Sango and Miroku. It was a weird occurance,Shippo thought while his brain wondered back to the events of the day prior,but then again maybe it was nothing. To be sure thought he wanted to talk to someone and soon. Over the next few weeks Kaede grew ill and it had become his duty to help her replacement. The delay that it presented itself pushed back the trip towards the renewed Slayers Village, in which from what he heard from travelers passing through. The rumours that passed on was that the Village Of The Slayers was alive and well. Shippo sent out notifications of the state of Kaede's health,and hoped that his friends would once again return.

Luckily by the time the eldest Miko, Kaede was on her death bed with no chance in recovering, the news was properly recieved and summoned Sango and Miroku. The pair was finally returning with their family to the village, once again. Filled with happiness and guilt that he hadn't seen them in some time or that in his depressed state never made the time to visit them. By the end of the week after Sango and Miroku had returned ,Kaede had passed on . There was a short funeral with everyone in the village. Kaede was buried in her village, next to her her sister ,Kikyo, before her. The kit, after the ceremony went to look for the pair,noticing that they were no where to be seen. After a while of walking and sniffing them out Shippo found them next to his parents grave.

Miroku was comforting his wife ,while sharing a moment of reminicing with each other. The Sakura blossoms fell from the tree by the occasional gusts of wind,and carried them as it went. The scene held a ethereal feel to it,while the sun shone brightly and shaded by the the single tree's cover over the two stone's. It was almost like you were looking at old picture yellowed and tattered with age. Upon hearing Sango's cries to mear soft whimpers, Shippo broke the silence and shook the train of thoughts reeling in his head.

" It's been awhile" Shippo sadly whispered

"I can't believe it's been so long since they .."Sango mumbled to herself

"Died. Indeed , its unbelievable that its been five years since they left us,and it seems it happened yesturday" Miroku sighed in response

" Guys um can I speak with you about something and ask what you think ,about what happened the last time I was here, before you guys came?" Shippo asked shyly

"Sure"

" Of Course"

"I know this might sound weird I might be looking at this all wrong but there was once when I came here after a laspe of time when I hadn't visited this place ,and something happened" Shippo confided

"Interesting , Do tell"Miroku encouraged while running through his mind of the perverse possibilities that could've occured to make his friend act so shy.

"What happened Shippo?" Sango asked softly before smacking her husband for the smirk he was wearing wasn't leading to anything their young friend needed to hear

Shippo ,after taking a deep breath began to proceeded in telling them about that days events in question. In response to what he said without his theory that surrounded his parents,and his friends gasps alerted his attention as his story ended. Silence quickly took over the small group of friends in awe of the possible meaning to these events. The fox broke the silence with a whiper carried to them with the soft breeze,that carried it.

"What do you think?" Shippo asked

Looking at Miroku's surprised,but somber look in his thoughts,the monk soon rose his eyes to lay upon Shippo's. By the end of their discussion, it was found by the feel that the monk gained through his spiritual abilities that a presence lingered here. In his opinion the presence, he felt seemed to be a lonely spirit that was stuck in between the world of the living, heaven and that of hell within the entities lost direction. The monk felt another presence but one that seemed to be old and with that told him its presense wasn't often placed here,actually because it was faint probaly only happened once. In the end it was also decided by the urgency of the message that both seemed to send to Shippo ,that it could be very well that it was their late friends Kagome and Inuyasha.

If this was accurate than that meant that Inuyasha and Kagome never met when they left this world but were separated by unknown intent at this point but they all had ideas but to be sure they hoped that both unearthly visits would occur again. Neither did matter any way but the fact was Inuyasha was now trapped within the flames of hell while Kagome was lost somewhere between the living world and the afterlife ,trapped in the middle. Somehow they hoped the three of them could once again help their deceased friends ,decifer their message ,and to see them once again. Also knowing of both of their known stubbornness, somewhere deep down they knew that they would fight to be reunited to each others side ,and return to them one day.

The three kept talking about it for awhile until the small child whimpering in Sango's arms and arousing the one in Miroku's. Miroku and Sango took their children back to Kaede's old hut to tend to stayed behind for awhile to maul over the current train of thoughts racing through his head.

"Mom and Dad,I hope you do find a way back to each other ,once again."

Shippo sighed once again ,before following his friends path back to the hut,and for now was his home..

TBC...

Please review..


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hush

Chapter Three

~ Beyond Hells Gates~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Below the center of the earth, and underneath the earth's crust, billowing flames crept through the small the small crevaces made by the shifting but settling of the scorching surface. Further down descending deeper, shrouded in darkness and pain , passed off as luminous rickety iron gates emerged with a unearthly glow , by a powerful barrier. Once the expected arrived within the gates perimeter, and the barricades drops ,allowing the one taken captive to be banished here ,carried by the many vassals summoned by their master.

Burning flames emersed the boiling dark liquid surrounded the dark one's lair. Hovering over the blackened skies filled with smoky ash and flames lurked a beast resembling that of a beastly dragon. Hanging from it's mouth were two unconscious beings who fell abruptly silent ,shortly after crossing the gates,and held within it's razor sharp fang's while the vile creature soon bowed to it's master's thrown.

The ominous room only lit by the dimmed candlelight headless sconces with the red candles in the severed head, and held within the unknown creatures hand. In certain spots were single flames in each of the four corners of the room lured by crimson puddles , and a larger pit of flames in the center , ones that only kept aflame by the fresh sweet crimson blood lingering on the floor from previous , never ending sacrifice. One of the seemingly dead and abandoned forms thrown to the floor moved slightly , but did not wake.

The dark one watched amusedly at the fallen pair below at his feet in question , as his blood boiled in fury ,and for what had been attempted , as to undermine his authority. A dark, ominous chuckle echoed through the room, and shook the floors , allowing cracks to form here and there , thus for flames to fiercely break in. For a moment , one was deafened to the horrid screams ,and the devastated cries of the deprived souls that now resided here, and leaving the only thing you could presently hear was the taunting cackle.

The one lingering in the shadows ,rose from his thrown , and omitting from the sparking flames, a light that revealed his putrid appearance. If Naraku had ever caused them to fear ,this one that stood before them furthered reason to, even that of him by leaps and bounds just by his demand for strict obedience with the power that was felt in his presence. It was those which spoke of deadly consequences if anything the dark one wished was not followed , promised a sure painful but slow death..

For this was nothing either one had expected when you thought of the concept of hell, anything a sickened and twisted mind could conjure ,way beyond that of any beings who wished to live could imagine, often happened here for it was hell. Reality now for the ones lost to hell's flame , surpassed anything Naraku stood for ,and compared to him and the one who now stood before them , Naraku was nothing. One would shake with fear , even those of the less obedient and defiling creature would fall at this creature's feet just out of fear of what would be brought upon you if you hadn't. Although even if you didn't see him , but just knowing his evil aura stood above you while trying to consume your soul alive, and with the pain that occured from it , you submitted..

Soon came with a thunderous roar tearing through the room , and sending with it a certain authority that demanded it's subjects attention , this time only required it for one , as of now...

"Rise Bitch!"

The woman that depicted the once loving miko with the darkly corrosive , and crude heart , rose without question in her distraut fear. All of a sudden the green tinged with dripping red claws grasp tightly around his staff and slammed it to crash upon Kikyo's soul.

" Bow at my feet Bitch!"

Kikyo quickly rushed forward to the beast's feet , in penance briefly kissed the flesh on his enflamed soles of his feet , while enduring the searing flames that followed. In a swift motion , the vile creature swung it's overly large feet to crush upon Kikyo's head ,and thus sent her flying.

"I don't want your filthy mouth anywhere near my person Wench ! All I want from you is why you think you had the authority to bring someone to my hell?Especially that you know that your soul will not remain with the halfwit hanyou! Are you that stupid or are you just that fucking blind?"

"And What the fucking hell am I goin to do with you mutt ? Lucifer raged lifting the hanyou up by his clawed hands around his neck , and then rushing him against a nearby wall , while his claws dug into his throat

As the air escaped Inuyasha his vision bled crimson with fury , as his demon emerged but once he tried to strike, the dark one lucifer took control of his beast holding him still against his will . Once his sight cleared lucifer showed him quite a visual indeed and it was of his mate fighting a endless battle ,and while being greatly injured with blood running down her arm from the wound on her chest..

"Maybe I will just take her ?Hmm?"

"No ! " Inuyasha screamed feeling his whole body and soul being burned alive for his second attempt at Inuyasha's demon trying to slaughter the dark one with his violently clenching claws, now fallen , collasped on his knees from the pain, once the dark one released him

" No Matter , I will figure something to with with him after I take care of you , and believe me it won't be pleasant!"The dark one threatened

"Please , Don't ! What do you want from me ..Just make it stop ..I'll do anything ...Just leave her out of this!" The hanyou rasped

" Guards take the wench away from my sight ! I will soon be there to place her where she will spend the rest of eternity to rott in her own hell! As for you I will return and you better still be here when I return or I will slay you where you stand !" The beast only waited to see a tentative nod come from the hanyou before he turned to leave and enslave the miko into her permanent torment

" Keep the wench halfbreed for she isn't who I desire ,but what I do currently is where she is, and now is trapped alongside her fighting a endless battle in a realm of it's own making. "

"Wait! No! You don't mean ?" Inuyasha gasped in worry

A vile outburst of taunting laughter came forth from the mouth ,shaking the room once again, and flushed taunt the marred flesh of the one gaining great enjoyment from the pained revelation ,shocking the one who seemed so tough not so long , now was broken down to nothing just because of the mention of a mere human wench..

"Yes if you are thinking of the one and the same horror I am.. Though If I recall a pathetic imitation of true evil playing behind mass schemes to get what the thing desires , goes by many names , but in this life the wretched obomination goes by the name Naraku ,than yes that would be whom I wish to take captive!"

"Naraku ,but it can't be he's dead"the hanyou wretched

"Believe what you wish but I assure you he is not ,and right now why he is doing everything to evade me , we are loosing time.. If I lose him again because of you I will take it out on you and everyone you ever held dear to be burnt crisp to ashes where there's no chance in hell that any of you will endure to the next life , now if you will excuse me!"

Now alone ,Inuyasha took a deep breath after the piercing pain that was tearing him apart at his mere presence to allow his body to slowly release the tauntness of his muscles. Keeping in the same spot only leaning his body to rest against the wall , and then once more closed his eyes to observe the mistake he was now brought within. Fear and regret soon filled his being but not for himself though for the ones he left behind to be cornered by his enemy Naraku.

Though through the deep recesses of his mind voices soon bled into his mind ..It wasn't any of those that could be permitted where he was ,and only because they seemed to be too happy ,but by that he meant they weren't screaming nor crying in pain..No they weren't happy per say but they were nothing like what tore through his ear drums when he was conscious too them ,and though now he was able to for a time block them out. The one's soon took there place seemed to cause him pain but from within his chest , and with it a name fell from his lips ..

"Shippo..."

Then Another...One that caused his heart constrict harshly from behind his ribcage ...

" Kagome..."

Two aura's soon became prevalent within the crackling resounding above ,and shaking the area somehow with a ferosiously demanding intent , following a crashing boom coming forth in seemingly time increments as though it mirrored that of a quickened heartbeat..Somehow instinctually ,something inside him broke forth and before he ever knew his demon took control , unleashing a feral growl .

A faint shake underlying the shadows of his mates powerful ,purifying stroke as the smoke from burning flesh merged with the harsh smells of blackened ash amongst the ground , and then mixing with the calming scent of Sakura honey, and Pinecones . A mixture only could be possessed when his mate and pup were present when she let go of her flaming pyre.

' Wait if she's not amoung the living ,in hell with me , or in heaven ,where the hell is she , and how is she able to reach Shippo , when he is among the living..'

For a moment during his transformation ,Inuyasha felt a tug on his soul , as a presence wrapped soothingly around him ,like a blanket from far away, and behind closed eyes. Whispers soon fled from his mind , spoken by his mate , his pup, and Shippo, as though they were standing next to him softly speaking into his furry doggy ears, while being mindful to be gentle. Feeling another presence below him , a smaller presence wrapping itself around his midrift and holding him tightly ..

Though once Inuyasha finally was forced to open his eyes, those he felt should be there beside him were no longer they were gone...

' Don't leave me , come back , I need you , Please...' the lone voice within the heated darkness cried out , howling through the engulfed inferno...

TBC...


End file.
